dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Keine Pause für die Verruchten
Keine Pause für die Verruchten ist eine Gefährtenquest für Isabela im 3. Akt von . Männern festgenommen]]Isabela wartet in Eurem Anwesen auf Euch. Sie erklärt, dass Velasco in der Stadt sei, offenbar um sie dingfest zu machen, und wo Velasco ist, ist Castillon nicht weit. Die perfekte Gelegenheit, um deren Jagd auf Isabela ein für allemal zu beenden. Handlung Allerdings war Isabela bisher nicht in der Lage, festzustellen, wo Castillon genau ist, aber es ist auf alle Fälle besser, wenn Ihr Euch die beiden getrennt vorknöpft. Gemeinsam legt Ihr Euch einen Plan zurecht, Castillon in eine Falle zu locken. Dabei liefert Ihr Isabela zum Schein Velasco aus, was Euch zuletzt zu Castillon bringt. Da Ihr in der Zwischenzeit Beweise gefunden habt, dass dieser im Sklavenhandel expandieren will, nutzt Isabela die Gelegenheit, sich sein Schiff unter den Nagel zu reißen. Allerdings müsst Ihr feststellen, dass Isabela wieder einmal so einiges verschwiegen und alle an der Nase herumgeführt hat, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. ]] Ablauf *'Voraussetzungen': **Nur verfügbar, wenn Isabela in Akt 1 rekrutiert wurde, auf dem Höhepunkt von Akt 2 zurückgekehrt ist und Ihr sie nicht dem Arishok überlassen habt (siehe Anforderungen des Qun). **Sprecht mit Isabela im Gehängten Mann. **Beendet Auf der Flucht und besucht das Hawke-Anwesen. Um den Quest zu beginnen, sprecht mit Isabela, die am Schreibtisch steht. *Nach dem Gespräch im Anwesen gebet Ihr Euch mit Isabela in der Gruppe in die Oberstadt zur Blühenden Rose. Bei der Zielmarkierung kommt es zu einer kurzen Unterhaltung. Dann betretet Ihr den Raum und täuscht einen Verrat vor. Alle Dialogoptionen bewirken das, aber die beiden aggressiven Optionen führen zum interessantesten Ergebnis... *Wählt den Gruppe-sammeln-Punkt vor der Tür, um einen Ersatzgefährten für Isabela mitzunehmen und verlasst das Etablissment. Geht über alle Isabelas-Spur-Markierungen, um den jeweils nachfolgenden zu aktivieren, bis Ihr den nordwestlichen Gebietsausgang erreicht. Betretet bei Nacht die Unterstadt. Auch hier folgt Ihr der Spur bis zum östlichen Gebietsausgang. Nun lautet das Ziel Docks bei Nacht, wobei eine letzte Spur zum Eingang von Castillons Anlegestelle führt. *Geht nach dem Betreten des Gebiets durch die nördliche Tür und benutzt den Deaktivierungsschalter. Wartet, bis die Fallen-Sequenz endet und schaut Euch dann nach der Beute um. Betretet den Hauptraum, um eine Schlacht mit Velasco und seinen Männern auszulösen. In Velascos Überresten findet Ihr einen Schlüssel zur Amtsstube. Geht anschließend in den Lagerraum im Süden, um in einer Truhe die Belastenden Dokumente zu finden. *Bei der Rückkehr in den Hauptraum begegnet Ihr Castillon. Ihr habt nun zwei Möglichkeiten: **Stimmt Isabelas Plan zu ("Wenn Ihr es so wollt") und Castillon kann gehen. Der Quest endet damit sofort. **Tötet Castillon. *'Tipps zum Kampf (optional):' Achtet zunächst auf den Seeräuber-Bogesnschützen, der auf einer erhöhten Position steht und schaltet ihn umgehend aus. Er steht auf einer Druckplatte, die Flammen auf der unteren Ebene auslöst. Der Kampf wird um ein Vielfaches leichter, wenn Ihr Eure gesamte Gruppe in den oberen Bereich bewegt (idealerweise zum Raum, in dem sich der Eingang befindet). Kümmert Euch in erster Linie um Castillon: Er ist ein gefährlicher Gegner, wenn er frei schalten und walten darf. Belohnung * Als "Kopfgeld" von Velasco: 3 * Im Fallen-Bereich der Anlegestelle: 15 oder mehr * 1.200 XP für Questabschluss Gefährtenreaktionen Isabela: Nutzt beim Gespräch im Anwesen humorige oder clevere Dialogoptionen und deutet an, Isabela als Köder einzusetzen. Ein großer Freundschaftsschub ist die Folge. Lasst Euch auf einen Handel mit Castillon ein. Das Resultat der abschließenden Unterhaltung ist ebenfalls ein Plus bei der Beziehung. Erwartet einen großen Feindschaftsschub, wenn Ihr Castillon tötet. Und einen weiteren, wenn Ihr Isabela sagt, die solle mit dem Gejammer aufhören. Alle anderen Optionen führen zu einem Freundschaftsanstieg. Sammelquests Im nordöstlichen Raum in Castillons Anlegestelle findet Ihr die Handwerkszutat Ambrosia, die Ihr für die Trophäe/den Erfolg Lieferant benötigt. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit diese Zutat zu erhalten! Bugs en:No Rest for the Wicked Kategorie:Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) Kategorie:Quests (Akt III)